The end is never the end is never the end is never the end is
by NuclearBurrito
Summary: Madoka must be alive Homura must be alive Homura must be able to protect Madoka from Danger Restart if false


I wish I could meet miss Kaname all over again. But this time I want to be strong enough to protect her.

Those were the exact words that got me into this mess. If I was smarter or less selfish depending on how you look at it anyway. I would have just wished for her to be healed. But no, I was a fool and wished for a reset instead of a solution.

I would however like to think I have grown from when I started. 100 or so repeats of the same month would do that to you. About to be one more.

Once again Madoka contracted.

Once again she made short work of Walpergusnought.

Once again she witched out immediately.

I wonder why that happens? Sure the transformation was inevitable anyways unless she dies first. God forbid I have a repeat of that one timeline. But I don't see any particular reason why it would happen this fast.

GOD THIS IS FRUSTRATING! I always get so close only to just fail right at the end.

Madoka...

Why? Why is this happening to me?

Why is this happening to you?

I wipe my tears. This grief is tainting my soul gem. We can't have me witching out too. That would leave me trapped in this doomed Timeline. I can't let that happen.

A click and a flash and the world disappears. Never to be seen again. I wonder what happens to failed timelines? Do they disappear or do they keep going? I guess it doesn't really matter. I don't get to see it either way.

I wake up. I never fell asleep but the timeline has to start somewhere and my body is asleep when it does. Time to try again.

I~~~~~~I

I have a plan.

Last time everything went wrong because people weren't trusting me. However I can't reveal everything to everyone without risking an emotional breakdown. Therefore I need to be outside the main group but I need to make it clear that I am helping them. To do that I can't leave them completely in the dark. They need to know I have a good, selfless reason for my actions.

I get up and leave the hospital. Leaving my braids and the past behind.

I~~~~~~I

"My name is Homura Akemi. I'm very pleased to meet you."

My introduction and the first few parts of this day aren't going to be much different from the norm. I still introduce myself and write my name for the teacher, I still do well at everything in school.

The first big change comes at the point where I talk to Madoka.

Phase 1: Completely Reveal myself to Madoka.

She's not likely to break down from the information I have. And since she's the one I'm trying to protect I need to give her every reason I can to not contract. Knowing from the get go just how meny times it's failed should sink in how hopeless it is to become a magical girl.

I've already said the lines up until getting into the hall with Madoka before so I repeat what I said last time.

It's not long before I'm back in that glass hallway being walked to the nurse by Madoka.

I turn around.

"Madoka. We need to talk"

She perks up.

"Huh? What about?"

I look her straight in the eye.

"This is going to sound strange. But I need you to trust me right now."

She looked confused. Of course she would, how could not?

"Ok. I'm from the future. And by that I mean my mind is. Spacificaly I'm in a timeloop which only I remember. You with me so far?"

She only looks more confused now. Am I going too fast? Oh well, I'll work out the timing and other details eventually.

"So wait... Are you saying we've had this conversation before?"

"No not this one. But up to this point has been pretty familiar ground. I've lost count of how many times I've had to introduce myself to everyone."

"oh... Why is it happening anyway?"

That took me off guard. She didn't even question if what I was saying is true. In other timelines where I told her she was already in the know about magical girls. I guess this is just how she is.

"You believe me?"

"Sure why not? You seem trustworthy to me."

And thus your biggest flaw is your biggest strength. You're too gulible for your own good. I guess it's convenient here. I just wish Sayaka was as easy to convince.

"Well then. That makes the rest this message easier. In the near future you will meet a creature called Kyubey. Do not listen to anything it tells you, if you or your friend Sayaka do then everyone dies. This cannot be avoided. Do you understand?"

Her eyes go wide.

"Everyone... Dies? Umm... Alright then. I'll do it then!"

"Good. And don't tell anyone else that I'm from the future. If you have any questions I will text you my number. I already have yours"

And with that I walk off. I'd say that went well. Thank God it was someone like Madoka I was talking to. Well anyways that was the easy part down. Now I just need to make sure that Mami survives and Sayaka doesn't contract.

I~~~~~~I

I don't bother to stop Kyubey from finding Madoka this time. Instead I take the time to make sure Sayaka stays out of it.

I'm careful to make sure that no witches get near either of them. I can't have them getting hurt and giving the other a reason to contact or me a reason to reset.

It's not to hard and I even get a few grief seeds out of it. That lead into my next step which was making sure Mami survives. Simple enough, I never established myself as an enemy so she has no reason to be in my way. Infact Sayaka and Madoka have yet to even meet her so she won't be called over.

I go to the hospital and kill the sweets witch. Simple as that. I wish everything could be that simple.

I~~~~~~I

Now that Mami wasn't in danger of dying I needed to involve her. When she was out hunting witches I simply walked into her house. Never mind the locked door, I picked it with proper lock picking equipment. I walked inside, sat down and waited.

It shouldn't take too long for her to come back right? Well even still it is borring to just sit around waiting. I get up and start to make some tea for myself, and a little extra incase she comes while I am drinking.

The door opened and a certain yellow haired magical girl entered. It took her a second but she dropped her bags in shock when she saw me casually drinking tea on her sofa.

"You want some?"

Clearly she wasn't really thinking about that.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT!!?"

"Oh don't mind that. I just wanted to talk."

I take out my soul gem and make a show of putting it on the table. She got the message.

"My offer of tea is still open. This could be a long conversation."

She accepts this time and sits down. I tell her about Walpergusnought's arrival. She already knew it existed but she didn't know where it was appearing or anything about it. Afterall she knew to prepare for SOMETHING in the original timeline. I just had to fill her in on the details and she was on board with helping me.

Now all I needed to do was wait for Walpergusnought's arrival. Mami and Madoka were enough to beat it before although only barely. I'd like to think I'm stronger than Madoka was at the time.

Just incase I tell her to involve Kyoko in this. I leave before she could ask how I know about her.

I~~~~~~I

It was time. Walpergusnought is here. Mami and Kyoko are here with me. Sayaka is uncontracted and so is Madoka. Everything was going well. We just had to defeat the final boss and everything would be over.

We transform and the beginning of the end begins once again for the first time. Kyoko acts as our tank by taking the attention of the familiars. I act as the main damage dealer against walpergusnought with Mami supporting me most of the time and switching to helping Kyoko whenever she starts to get overwhelmed.

It isn't long until it's just us and the biggest witch herself. We take our stances and move in to fight.

I~~~~~~I

Walpergusnought was falling. We had done it! My efforts were not in vain.

Madoka came rushing up to me as I collapsed under my own weight. My soul gem was darker than usual but not dangerously so. Same for Mami and Kyoko. Plus Walpergusnought dropped a grief seeds we could use.

"Madoka... I did it"

I close my eyes and smile. For the first time in a long time the smile was genuine.

I let my arm fall and my shield clicked.

I woke up screaming.


End file.
